Big Time Decisions
by 1232IronPen
Summary: All four of the guys are in love with their new dance choreographer, Gustavo's eighteen year old niece Rebecca Rocque. But what happens when the girl they love is tearing them apart, and making their life all the more critical? She's left to decide.
1. Kendall 1

Dawgs, that's all Gustavo ever called us.

Dawgs, dawgs, dawgs!

BTW, we're BTR!

Not some mangy flea ridden mutts!

But to Gustavo we were dawgs, and now he was talking to us "dawgs" about a new choreographer since our old one x-quit!

"Today is a mark of history, you guys will mark the territory of the greatest day in Gustavo band history." Gustavo explained, pacing in front of us.

I looked back and forth between the other guys, Carlos, Logan and James and saw how bored they they were, and decided to do something funny!.

"We're going to pee on your floor?" I asked, smirking.

The others laughed, and Kelly rolled her eyes, but she was smiling herself.

Gustavo on the other hand, was not smiling.

One by one they stopped laughing, and the smile on my face slowly crept away.

Gustavo was such a fun stealer.

"No, you guys have a new dance choreographer, one that Rocque Records never had."

"Let me guess, he's X-tremely X-troidinary?" Carlos asked, crossing his arms across chest in an X format, and staring at the ceiling with what I like to call a constipated look that our X-dancer always made.

Logan snickered, and I couldn't help but smile.

Gustavo looked us over seriously.

"Oh, it isn't a he."

Had I gone deaf, or did Gustavo just say the new choreographer was not a he?

In walked a brown, curly haired, tanned skin, and blue eyed girl about as tall as me, she had a smile that lit up the entire room, eyes that made your knees go weak, and a beauty that made your mouth gape to the floor.

She was a beauty queen, or something, she had to be!

Haven't seen anyone that pretty since Jo left me.

Enough said.

"Dawgs, this is Rebecca Rocque. She is my niece, because my brother is actually a sensitive man and met a woman."

I rolled my eyes, only heard that story a million times.

But he never told us he had a hot niece!

All at once, Carlos, Logan, James and I started fighting our way towards the amused Rebecca, and James was the first to make it to her.

Nearly crashing into her, he thrust his hand towards her.

"HI! I'm James, known as the pretty one of the band!" he said, flipping his hair and doing his signature wiggle of his fingers and head bob thing.

Only this time, he looked really stupid.

After we introduced ourselves, Gustavo started talking again.

"Rebecca is not your average choreographer, sure she's choreographed Selena's entire tour, was a back ground dancer for the Jo Bros, but she has other talents. Eighteen years old, and left college at age seventeen an Einstein."

"Logan jumped forward.

"Really?"

She answered some really long and hard algebra question, which made my brain melt, before crossing her arms and smirking.

Logan looked speechlessly at me.

"Oh, she's good!"

I rolled my eyes, but I was impressed – pretty AND smart!

"She was a model for eight years before she retired at the age of thirteen."

James stared breathlessly, I was shocked to see James unable to speak.

"She's the inventor of the corn dog and mustard already in it."

Carlos screamed, should've known he'd react like that.

She face me, her blue eyes making my knees wobble, but I looked confidently into her eyes, and held my head high.

"What are you going to say to impress me?

She couldn't say anything to top her looks,but she smiled and put a hand on my shoulder, causing my head to spin and almost loose my balance.

I will not let this girl get the better of me!

But when she spoke, the world around me stopped.

I once played a hockey game, me against a whole bunch of sweaty, tired and anxious men, with nothing but a football helmet for protection, a flamingo for a stick, and a pizza for a puck."

She leaned closer, so I could catch a whiff of her perfume.

Taylor Swift's "wonder struck".

How did I know that?

My sister Katie wore it ALL the time.

"And I won, with less then a slice of pizza left."

Then she walked away, leaving a pleased Gustavo.

I don't know about the others, but I was swaying back and forth thinking one thing: she

was mine!

© 1232IronPen


	2. Kelly 2

I walked into Gustavo's office later that night after all the boys but Kendall, who was in the recording studio listening to their new album, went home.

"Hey Gustavo, I need-" I stopped short when Gustavo placed his hands over his computer screen hiding something he obviously didn't want me to see.

"What are you hiding?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

"Nothing." he slowly said, turning his screen away from me, before turning to face me.

I rolled my eyes, Gustavo was such a terrible liar.

I yanked the screen towards me, revealing a picture of a bikini model, and a cut out of Rebecca, (his nieces) head. I scowled at him, and his face flushed red.

"What. Exactly. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

Gustavo sighed, looking defeated.

"I'm helping Rebecca, you see, she was a model, but I'm trying to tap into the kind of model stuff James would like." he explained, getting back to work.

I groaned, thinking about how stupid, pathetic, wrong and selfish this was as I reached over, grabbed the computer power cord and unplugged it.

Gustavo screamed as the computer screen went black.

"Why did you do that? I haven't even saved it yet!"

"Because, I know James. He wants a nice, modest girl. Someone with a heart." I explained.

"I HAVE A HEART!" Gustavo yelled, frantically grabbing the computer cord and plugging it in before scrambling back into his seat.

I held up my hands defensively.

"I'm just saying let Rebecca, be Rebecca. She's unique as herself."

Gustavo started opening his photo shop stuff, when I reached over and placed my hand on the mouse.

He locked eyes with me, and I gave him a hard, stern look.

"Tell me what's going on, why are you doing this?"

He sighed, talking his hand of the mouse and facing me.

"I sort of promised Rebecca's dad that I'd find her the perfect guy friend while he's off in Japan, living large and working on his company."

I watched as he placed his hand on his head, looking even more flustered then before.

"I thought the Dawg's were perfect. They're all single, kind and have many things in common with her. I just can't break this promise."

I smiled to myself, thinking: Gustavo truly does have a heart, he really cared about his niece.

"How about I help you, if you let Rebecca be herself?" I said, holding out my hand for him to shake.

He stared for a few moments, not making any effort to reach out.

"Rebecca could always die alone..." He thought.

But then he'd be breaking his promise.

"Deal." he answered, shaking my hand.

Oh yeah, things were starting to elevate.


	3. Logan 3

I sat inside my best friend Camille's apartment.

She had brown, bouncy, curly hair like Rebecca's, and mood swings unlike any girl ever had.

It's what made her such a good actress.

"So, you're telling me your interested in your new dance choreographer, that she's insanely smart and you're scared to death to ask her out?"

I shrugged.

"Pretty much."

She rolled her eyes.

My gosh, she was so cute!

If we hadn't broken up as bf/gf and become bff's, I'd take her back faster then she could slap me and she slaps FAST!

"Stupid" she screamed, waking me out of my thoughts.

"You gotta go for it, or you'll loose her for sure!"

Typical Camille.

"But how? Where? When? I asked.

She buried her face into her hands and groaned.

How clueless could a guy get?

"You've got to make it special, ask her in one of your math question thins. Do it when your alone, so no one else can hear the humiliation when she says 'no'."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes, Camille could be a little harsh sometimes.

"More important," she said, locking eyes with me and making my stomach churn.

Her eyes still make me dizzy.

"Don't loose this one, don't take no for an answer!"

I smiled.

She didn't have to worry about that, because I had the one thing that girls loved more then anything... Brains!


	4. Carlos 4

I sat on the couch in our crib, flipping through t.v. channels completely bored out of my mind, when Kendall's mom walked in with a basket of laundry.

"Carlos, why are you here? Shouldn't you be out hanging with the guys?" She asked, setting her basket on the table.

I sighed, paused the t.v., and stared at the ceiling.

"Logan's hanging with Camille, James is practicing his acting in front of the mirror, and Kendall is working on the album. So I decided to jsut hang here and chill for a night."

She nodded and continued on with her chore.

Something was eating at me, and racing through my mind as it has been since this morning.

I needed to get it off my chest.

"Hey, Mrs Knight?" I asked, sitting up.

She looked at me, and my hands started shaking.

This was gonna be one of the most personal things I've ever brought up to her, but she was a girl.

She'd understand my situation.

"There is this girl I met today, well, I sort of like her already.. But I don't know how to ask her out!"

Mrs Knight stopped folding her laundry, and pursed her lips.

She always did this when she was in deep, deep, deep thought.

"Well, what do you guys have in common?" She asked me.

"Corn dogs."

"Pardon?"

This is what I'm talking about, nobody EVER understands the situations I get myself into!

"I'm just such a loser, I shouldn't even be alive! What girl likes a guy who is obsessed with corn dogs, and does a bunch of strange guy things? Girls just think I'm weird.." I wailed, slouching down into the couch, and crossing my arms across my chest.

Mrs Knight sighed, walked over to sit down and put her arm around me.

The other guys didn't know this, but she was the only person I could ever explain my problems to when my own mom wasn't around.

She's seen me cry, angry, and excited over other various, stupid things.

She claims most girls would kill to meet a sensitive guy like that, but I'm not ready to release that side of me yet, not publicly, at least.

"Carlos, you are NOT a loser! You are a part if Big Time Rush, you're a superstar!" She exclaimed, giving my shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

I sighed, looking at her with tear filled eyes.

Today, I witnessed some pretty nasty comments online, they made me want to just give up on everything, and the thought of them made my heart ache.

"People say I'm stupid, I read it on one of our videos. I wear a helmet all the time, for Pete's sake!"

She rubbed my arm, trying to think of a way to calm me down.

"Those people are just jealous of you, and the life you live. Girls love guys like you!"

I played with the bracelet on my wrist, one my mom made and gave to me.

It took her ten years to make it, but she never gave up.

It was her way of telling me not to give up, either.

A wave of hope.

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Absolutely! And this girl you're crushing on, I say you ask her out! There's nothing you can loose!"

I jumped up, grabbing my helmet and proudly placing it on my head.

"You're right! I'm going to ask her tomorrow!"

"That's the spirit!" she wailed, standing up, grabbing her laundry basket and leaving the room.

Excitement ran through my veins, tomorrow, I was gonna ask her out and nothing, no one, was gonna stop me!


	5. James 5

I stood in front of my mirror, blaring some of our music while practicing my singing, acting, facial expressions and dancing.

That girl, Rebecca, Gustavo's niece, has been on my mind for several hours.

She was often the cause for half of my screw ups, because I'd get to thinking about her and mess up my steps or something, it wasn't a pretty site.

Leaning against the mirror and taking deep breaths after my countless screw up, I heard a voice speak to me.

"You know you like her."

I looked into my mirror, my altar-ego grinned at me, and raised his eye brows.

I'm not crazy, I assure you, it's just lately I've found myself fighting with my conscience ever since we started Big Time Rush, and I was trying to not let it get the best of me.

Cause, to be honest, that's the me I despised, the me that made me sick.

Wow, that sounded weird..

I apologize for this craziness.

"I can't like her, I don't know her!" I told myself, who rolled my eyes.

"Listen to you, you're James Diamond, you own this band, show them you dominate them!"

For some reason my ego thought I was the "Alpha Dog" because Gustavo always called us dawgs, and that I should show the other guys I'm in charge!

News flash, we ARE NOT dogs!

My head started to throb now, my conscience did that ti me.

"I made a vow, once I dumped the Jennifer I wasn't gonna date any more girls, UNLESS I knew they were the one for me." I explained, poking my mirrored self.

It's true, I made that vow for my own good.

I was breaking too many hearts and my heart itself was getting broken.

"Well, you've got to do something! You can't just expect ignoring her to work, cause that's NOT getting to know her!"

I placed my head in my hands, and thought for a few moments.

For once my mirrored self was right, it looks like I'll have to take some sort of action if I wanna see if she's the right one.

"I guess I'll just be-friend her." I whispered.

The mirrored me grinned, and gave me a double thumbs up.

"You're on the right track, bro."

I admit, I had to pat myself on the back for that one.

Cause no one, not even my mirrored self, could have thought that up!(Yeah, right! ha-ha. :D)


	6. Kendall 6

I was in the recording studio, listening to one of our songs on our new album called "Love me, Love me."

It had a different sound for us, but it was sweet beyond anything!

And at the moment, I was kind of wishing she'd be the one to say she loved me-after a few dates, some alone time and getting to know her, that is.

Oh gosh, I'm thinking about her AGAIN!

I need to get a life, maybe move to an island and live with some monkeys..

I thought, placing my head into my hands.

Life now was sooo stressful, with going on tour in a month, recording new songs, learning new dance steps, I couldn't stand it.

But when I get on stage, after I've memorized everything, I felt better.

I've never felt more relieved doing anything!

Well, except for hockey, of course.

"You ok?" a voice asked, scaring me so badly out of my day dreaming, I bumped some buttons on the sound system as I jumped up, causing the stereos to blare our song "Elevate" at ear drum bursting level.

She placed her hands over her ears, as I scrambled to turn off the buttons.

Once everything was off, I turned to face her, my hair was all out of place, my T-shirt half UN-tucked and my jacket half falling off.

She let out a giggle, and I couldn't help but blush as I fixed my shirt and hair.

Just so you know, humiliation was my middle name, and humiliating myself was my game.

After she finished giggling, she leaned forward, taking my breath away with how natural her hair seemed to fit around her face.

If God made works of art, she was His master piece.

"So, what song was the last song you were listening to before you decided to 'blow your speakers our'?" she teased, poking my shoulder.

I straightened my jacket, before leaning over the sound board as well.

"I can't really tell ya, it's confidential."

She looked at me, and rolled her eyes.

I never knew anyone could make a roll of the eyes look so beautiful..

"Gustavo sent me here to pick a song so I can make up a skit for next weeks GMA performance. I maybe interested in that one."

I blushed again, maybe I should just keep my big fat mouth shut.

I switched back to "Love me, Love me."

I watched as she stayed pretty silent, her eyes closed as if she was letting the music sink into her mind.

Once the chorus came around again, she lifted her arms, and started dancing.

It was unlike anything I've ever seen, nothing stupid, nothing immodest but something beautiful and cool all at the same time.

When she finished, she turned towards me, not a single strand of her hair or outfit was out of place, it's like the laws of gravity only applied to her, and her alone.

My jaw was hanging open, and I swear I was drooling.

"That bad?" she asked, intertwining her fingers together and cringing at the thought of looking like a fool.

I was so dazed though, that I had trouble thinking up any words to make her feel better.

"Uhhh, NO! It was great! Makes a pros work look like nothing." I spit out, trying so hard not to stutter.

"Can I take the CD home with me?"

I simply nodded, and handed her a copy I made.

She smiled, and threw her arms around me like I just asked her to marry me.

"Thank you Kendall!" She wailed, making her way to the door.

This was my chance, to impress her.

"Hey!"

She faced me again, and the wind was knocked out of me.

Don't screw this one up Kendall, don't screw up!

"Listen to song number five, I think you'll like it." I told her.

She smiled and nodded before leaving.

Once I was sure she was gone, I started blaring "elevate" again and victory dancing through the studio.

In a week or two, she will be mine!

Authors note: Wondering what song number five is? Get your BTR CD "Elevate" out and listen for yourself.:) ~Lauren


	7. Rebecca 7

Big Time Decisions(7) Rebecca.

I worked with the guys for a solid week(some-days a whole night!) on this "Love me, Love me" dance.

They picked it up pretty fast-especially James, but the down fall was I had to teach their girl partners the girls part of the dance and doing that was like trying to teach penguins, and ostrich's how to fly... NOT EASY!

James partner was the worse, she was a total ditz!

She didn't know left from right, up from down, stop from go and a cart wheel from a jumping jack.

Yeah, she was that stupid, but she was a good dancer.

She had the pizazz and kept up pretty well.

She just didn't have the brains.

I also listened to Kendall's song, track number five, and now it was the only song I ever listen to.

Their voices were so pure, and the lyrics so true it made my mind reel.

Now, I secretly like something about all three of them.

Kendall, well he was a good, strong, leader.

Thought of others first, and was kind.

Logan, my gosh, he was a freaking brainiac!

Carlos, he really knew how to have a good time.

Then there is James, he was the nicest out of them all!

He had good advice, gave me tips, and all sorts of things.

I was, by far, closest to him at the moment.

"Remember, James partner has that air split. Try not to get to close to her, or you'll risk another bloody nose." I told Kendall, straightening his tie.

He stayed pretty silent, like he was nervous or something.

"You ok?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

He sighed, and shooked his head.

"I'm kind of, scared.." he admitted, sitting on the bench beside us.

I sat next to him, taking his hands in mine.

"Oh Kendall, you'll do fine! Just stay out of Gina's way, and you'll be ok!" I explained.

Forgot to mention, Gina was James' dance partner.

Kendall decided to speak again, this time, his voice was wavering.

"Gina's not the prob. Thing is, I like this girl-A LOT! But I don't know how to ask her out."

My eyes fell, but I kept my head up.

I was hoping it be me that he liked, but that was crazy talk.

"Then ask her out, what have you got to loose?"

Other then rejection, he had nothing to loose.

"Ok, um, this isn't easy to say, but my friend insisted. Will you go out with me?" He was blushing right now, and I joined him.

Kendall Knight just asked me out which is what I wanted, but now IDK what to say!

Thankfully the shrilled scream of James dance partner interrupted us both.

Letting go of each others hands, we raced in the direction we heard the scream to find Gina clutching her ankle, and bawling her eyes out.

"I broke it! I can't believe I broke it!" she cried as James, Logan and Carlos raced up.

"Gina, I told you not to wear high heels! I scolded.

"But-but, they make my outfit pretty!"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes on that one, told you she wasn't the brightest crayon in the box!

James looked at me, his face was pale.

"Guys, were on in two minutes, and I have no partner!"

Gina, like the drama queen she was, started sobbing like crazy saying all this was her fault, that she ruined their big break, but my mind was hatching a plan.

"I'll be James partner, I know the dance, I can do it!"

The other guys nodded, and now all I needed was an approval from Kendall.

He was silent again, looking back and forth between James and I, wondering if this would change my mind about going out with him.

"Fine, but only til Gina gets better."

I smiled and raced into the back to put on my costume for it was almost show time.

Once we were on stage, my hands started to turn sweaty.

This was about the biggest thing I've ever done, and my stomach was churning like crazy.

Once the music started, I broke into my routine and once I did that, the audience, the music, everything just faded away, it was only James and I.

I'm sad to say for Kendall's sake, but this made his asking me out less special then this dance meant to me.

My heart started to race when James placed his fore head to mine, before spinning away from me and back into his routine.

That was the whole stupid thing I made up, but now I was chewing myself out for not making it just a few seconds longer so I could stare into his chocolate brown eyes that I love so much.

When the song ended, the audiences screams erupted and their grabby hands reached onto the stage, but instead of of grabbing onto just the guys legs, they were grabbing mine!

They were even chanting my name!

How did they even know it? Is this what it felt like to be Selena Gomez?

If so, I liked it.

I bounded off the stage, a huge s,mile on my face when I ran into Kendall back there, crossing his arms and giving me an impatient look.

I just realized by the look on his face, I forgot to answer his question!

"Yes, I'll go out with you." I told him.

He smiled at me, his knee weakening smile, and I returned it.

Today was actually on of the best days of my life!


	8. Logan 8

So I was at our friend Lucy Stone's apartment this time, she called me an hour ago saying she needed to talk to me, that it was something important.

So now I was sitting on her couch in her tiny apartment as she sat in front of me, twirling her black and red hair around her finger.

"So what's the prob? Math? Science? Maybe English?"

She rolled her eyes and gave me a "you're such a dweeb" loo.

"No, I am having guy problems."

"Ohhh, well I can't help you there! You should really talk to Camille." I said, standing up to leave.

She grabbed me by the arms, and pushed me back into the chair, giving me a stern look.

There was no leaving..

"I like a guy, OK? But I made him promise to be my friend, now I fear I may like him as more then a friend." she explained.

"Then stay friends." I replied, leaning back and staring at the ceiling.

She swatted my leg with a magazine causing me to jump up.

"OW!" I yelled, giving her a "What was that for?" stare.

The look I was just given is a look I've never seen from her before.

It was confusion, with a hint of tears in her eyes.

"I'm in love with Carlos, I made that stupid pact with him and now I'm afraid to say anything."

I stared at her in wide eyed shock.

The girl who forced Carlos and James to only remain her friends, is now in love with him?

"When did this happen? No, maybe I should rephrase that. WHY did this happen?" I asked her in a stern voice.

She put her head inside her hands, letting out a sob.

I'm not use to this version of Lucy Stone.

Lucy is a tough, rocker chick.

Nothing scares her, bugs her, or anything.

"What should I do? I'm so confused!" She wailed, black tears streaming down her face.

I felt lost, helpless even.

How was I supposed to help Lucy here feel better?

"Well give him something nice. Tell him how you feel then. That's really all I can say."

"You really think it will work?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

With Carlos out of the single picture, all I had to do was get rid of Kendall before I could get Rebecca all to myself.

"If God allows it, I believe it will work."


	9. James 9

Every channel I turned to our GMA performance was on.

People apparently couldn't get over how much chemistry Rebecca and I had as dancers.

A chemistry like that hasn't been seen in fifty years, according to some random dance choreographers whom I've never heard of before.

I couldn't blame them though, because I couldn't exactly get over it either.

Rebecca's just pretty and simple with everything.

"What'cha watching?"

I looked over to see Kendall's little sister Katie.

Instead of answering, I patted the seat beside me and she sat down, watching the screen intently.

"Is that your dance partner? She's good!"

Even Katie thinks she's good, there's something about that girl, she catches everyone's attention!

"I'm trying to be her friend," I said aloud.

"But I don't know how! I've always been the boyfriend."

Katie leaned over and laid her head on my shoulder.

She may have been Kendall's little sister, but she felt like mine as well.

"Don't treat her like other girls you've hung out with, treat her like you treat me. The rest will come naturally."

I brushed the hair out of my face and sighed.

For some reason that doesn't seem as easy as it sounds.

If you were me, that is.

"Can you help me?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes.

"Uh, duh!"

I smiled.

Sometimes I wish Katie actually was my little sister.


	10. Logan 10

"Your out here kinda late." I said, sitting beside Rebecca as she looked up and smiled at me.

"This is where I'd come all the time when I was little and living here with Gustavo."

This place, well, it wasn't much.

It was just an over look at a bunch of water, and some lights from the city clear across it.

It actually was a pretty scene.

"So why are you with Gustavo so much? Don't you have a family to stay with?"

Her smile faded, as she stared down at the water.

"My dad's in Japan with my mom, they have a big business there. For some reason they it's better if I stay in America." she admitted, refusing to look at me.

I kept my lips pressed in a tight line as she quietly played with a key chain on her back pack.

I wouldn't understand being in a situation like that, I had both of my parents in the U.S., even though I was here in California and they were in Minnesota.

"How often do you get to see them?"

She sighed, running her fingers through her hair and just leaving her hand there.

It was a few moments before she answered.

"About two or three times a year. Five times, if I'm lucky. Half the time I lived with my grandma, but she died a month ago so I'm stuck with Gustavo now, which I feel better about anyways. He's more of a father figure then my real dad."

"So does Gustavo let you sit on his 40,000 dollar couch, eat his pudding and all that?"

She let out a laugh, letting her hair fall back around her face.

"Gustavo is a nice guy, Logan. He just pulls this drill Sargent like thing to scare the talent, to show whose boss."

Well, that's sort of nice to know... Now!

We stared at the water below, as I tried to calm myself as I was about to ask her out.

"So, what are the chances that a smart guy like me, is going to get to spend a quiet evening with a pretty girl sort of like you?" I asked, trying to hide my obvious nerves.

She blushed slightly, and gave me a small smile.

"I say his chances are a good 99.9% if he's available Saturday night." she replied, winking at me.

"I'm 100% available."

"Then I think it's a date."


	11. Carlos and James 11

Carlos:

"Rebecca!" I wailed, skating to a stop next to her.

She stared at me, a startled look on her face for I almost fell down the stairs.

"Um, are you ok?" she asked concerned.

I flipped my skateboard into my hand, and smiled at her.

"Never better! Are you busy Sunday night?"

"I have karate class at five, but that ends at seven." she explained, narrowing her eyes as I started bouncing excitedly.

This was going to be perfect, I would have a whole evening with Rebecca Rocque!

"Great! Then how about dinner for two at eight? I have reservations for the coolest restaurant ever!"

She smiled, a beautiful, wide smile.

"I think I'd love that." she said, playfully punching me on the arm.

"Awesome, so I'll see you then!" I said, setting my skateboard down, skating off and jumping over the stairs.

A whole evening with Rebecca, could it get any better then this?

James:

"All you have to do is walk up, and ask her to hang Monday night. Don't ask for Friday, Saturday or Sunday, she's busy those nights." Katie explained, fixing my hair.

"But what if she says no?"

"Don't take it for an answer, now GO!" she wailed, pushing me forward and almost causing me to hit Rebecca.

I glared at her, then turned back to Rebecca sighing.

"Rebecca?"

She turned towards me and a huge smile spread across her face.

"James! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh, I live here. What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for a friend. They should have been here ten minutes ago." she explained, looking over over my shoulder for this "friend".

"Ooh, I hate that. Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to hang and teach me some of your new dance steps? I'm free on Monday evening."

Rebecca stopped looking for her friend, and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Is it a date?"

"Uh, no.." I replied nervously.

Great, even she thinks I'm asking her out!

The smile returned to her face.

"I'm just kidding, silly!" she teased, bumping her fist against my arm.

I laughed nervously.

"Oh, crazy me."

She brushed the hair out of her face, which was perfectly straight now, instead of bouncy and curly, and looked into my eyes.

"I guess I'll see you Monday." she said, waving before walking off and over to Camille to talk while she waited for her friend.

I walked back over to Katie, and hugged her tightly.

"I have a get together with Rebecca Rocque on Monday, thanks to you!"

She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, stop!"

With that, we walked back to the elevator and headed back to our apartment, unaware of Bitters seeing the whole thing and him knowing that the other three guys have plans with the same girl...


	12. Kendall 12

OK, so maybe I was a little more nervous then I should be..

But COME ON!

I was on a date with Rebecca rocque!

At one of the coolest restaurants in L.A. ever!

"So Kendall," Rebecca started, looking deep into my eyes like she was trying to read my soul.

Well, your eyes are the window to it..

But I was weary, what if she asks me some unanswerable question?

"How did all this happen?"

She waved her hand in front of me.

I looked down, slightly embarrassed that I had to explain how I was brought into this world.

"Well, my parents at one point loved each other, so they-"

"My gosh Kendall, not how YOU happened! How did the band happen?"

Now I felt really stupid as my face flushed red.

"Oh, the band! Well, that was James' fault at first. He wanted to be famous, and when we found out your uncle was looking for his next big singer in our town, he jumped for it. He also got the rest of us stuck in that mess. Gustavo hated Logan and Carlos, but when James walked up and started pouring his heart out, Gustavo stopped him." I paused as she stared at me with a flustered look on her face.

"Well? What did he say? How awesome he was?"

I shooked my head.

If only she'd been there!

"Not hardly, at the top of his lungs he screamed: 'You have NO talent!' And I swear, my head exploded right then.

"What did you do?"

I waited for a few moments, her eyes just egging for me to continue.

I stood up, going on about how Gustavo had no talent, how he hasn't had a hit in ten years. I said:'I have a hit for you!' And I started singing this:"

I let my voice ring out, loud and clear as I sang the giant turd song.

Rebecca stared at me with a look that was half disgusted and half amused.

Once I finished, the entire restaurant was cheering and clapping, while Rebecca was laughing.

I took a bow, before sitting back down to face her.

"That's crazy! Did you actually do that?"

I shrugged, and smiled.

"If I didn't, Big Time Rush wouldn't be here right now." I explained.

She smiled at me, one of those breath taking smiles, and gave me such a loving look that I thought this had to be a dream.

"Kendall?"

I looked up to see a blonde haired, brown eyed girl and my dream faded into a nightmare.

My ex-girlfriend, Jo was standing directly in front of me with her arms crossed and a umamused look on her face.

"Jo?" I croaked, my hands turning sweaty.

Rebecca looked between us confused.

"Wait, you know each other?"

Jo smirked at Rebecca, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes, he does. In fact, I was his-"

"Best Amiga ever!" I wailed, standing up and putting my arm around a confused Jo.

"No you weren't, we were-"

"Also co-stars." I cut her off again, pulling her closer in hopes to shut her up.

"Well, it wasn't official. She got the part, I didn't."

Jo narrowed her eyes, and pursed her lips.

"What are you-"

"Hang on a sec Rebecca, I think Jo needs to talk to me in private."

I pulled her away from our table and took her to the empty side of the restaurant.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in New Zealand!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Duh Kendall, it's been three years!"

If she would have said that a month ago, I'd have taken her back in a heart beat.

But with Rebecca sitting there at the table waiting for me to come back, I just couldn't do it.

"Jo," I started sighing.

She rolled her eyes, and groaned.

"You've moved on, haven't you?"

I nodded, slightly ashamed.

It felt weird having her admit it to me.

She sighed, and ran her hands through her blonde hair.

"I sort of expected that to happen, I mean, I did break you heart. I also fell for my co-star, so you just made it so much easier for me/"

I couldn't believe how this was working out for me.

She started to head out, but I stopped her by grabbing her hand.

She looked at me, a small hint of sadness in her eyes from the relationship she just lost.

"We can't be boyfriend and girlfriend anymore, but we can be friends." I explained.

She smiled.

"I think I'd like that."

We looked at each other awkwardly, before giving each other one last hug.

Once I got back to the table, my food was cold and Rebecca's was gone.

"Is she ok?" Rebecca asked, looking at me seriously.

I blushed slightly.

"You knew?"

"The awkward chemistry was a big give away."

I groaned.

"Rebecca, I'm sorry. Jo and I had a thing, but I moved on two years ago. Now were just friends."

She smiled weakly.

"I think the hug gave that away, too." she replied sarcastically.

"What, you don't believe me?"

She shooked her head.

"It's not that I don't believe you, it's that I think you are going to miss her." she said, taking my hand in hers.

I smiled at the sight of that.

"You have no idea."

We looked into each others eyes, her head was leaning towards mine and I was doing the same.

Her eyes closed as she was inches from my face, and I did the same thing to keep my heart from racing.

It was just a few moments of feeling her breath, I was starting to get anxious by the minute.

What if I screwed up, and hit her head?

What if I had bad breath?

What if-

"Hi, Kendall."

I slouched back into the booths seat and threw my arms into the air, not even bothering to see who interupted us this time.

Rebecca laughed nervously, her face flushing red as she looked up at the interruption.

"Let me guess, this is your father?" she asked.

I looked up, and my jaw dropped to the floor.

Sure enough, standing right in front of us was a man I haven't seen in over ten years: My father.


	13. Logan 13

"Camille, don't you think this is a little too much for a study date?" I asked, looking down at a fancy tuxedo she rented me.

"Noooo, nooo! I think it's perfect! She'll think you're 'muy caliente'!" she exclaimed, giggling.

That was a dead sign to take it off.

"I think I'll just wear some jeans and a T-shirt." I replied, taking off the jacket and sitting down.

She sat beside me, laying her head on my shoulder.

Camille has been helping me non stop, giving me advice and setting things up to help my date with Rebecca be a good one.

But the whole time, instead of thinking she's a good help, I'm thinking about she might possibly be jealous, trying to ruin the date.

"Are you jealous?" I asked, quickly scooting away from her.

She looked at me puzzled.

"No! Why would you even think that?"

The hurt look on her face made me loose my confidence right then.

"I uh, I, N-no! I mean, I don't know. M-maybe your t-trying to.." My voice trailed off.

I couldn't even say the last word.

Tears filled her eyes.

"You think I'm trying to sabotage your date, don't you?"

I looked down ashamed, and she clenched her fists.

"How could you think that Logan? I'm trying to help you! Why? Because Rebecca is lucky to have you thinking about her every second, that romantic talk on the over look, the study date alone in that big mansion. She's just that lucky, and you don't want my help to make it even better!" she yelled, her tears visible on her cheeks.

Now I felt like dirt, except I wasn't the one being walked all over, Camille was.

She crossed her arms across her stomach to keep herself from shuddering from how hard she was crying, but it didn't work.

She shook like crazy.

"Camille," I started, trying to put my arms around her.

I just wanted to apologize for being selfish.

She put her hand up and shoved me away, looking at me with tear filled and angry eyes.

"Don't you touch me, don't even talk to me! I can't believe I ever liked you! You don't have the confidence to trust a person will stick with you, and that's one thing Rebecca wont know how to do. She wont know how to trust you like I use too."

My ears were burning from how harsh she was being.  
>I told you she was emotional, but this was not normal Camille emotions-this was an alien.<p>

"Camille." I tried again, trying to only touch her hand this time.

She retaliated like I tried to hurt her, and smacked me across the face.

"Jerk, I told you not to touch me!" she screamed.

I looked at her in shock, my face stinging from where she hit me.

More tears welled into her eyes as she grabbed her purse, and raced out of the apartment.

That was the hardest she'd ever slapped me, that was the first time she'd ever called me a jerk.

I can already tell you one thing: I deserved them both.


	14. Kendall 14

The whole way home, I didn't speak to my supposed "father".

Mom would always talk of him when I was younger, comparing me to him.

She said I had his hair, his eyes and that a lot of my leadership skills had come from him.

In my mind, she was dead wrong, I was nothing like my dad.

I didn't do anything to get myself arrested and locked up for a long time, leaving my family after my wife bailed me out with every penny she had to, fend for themselves.

Forcing my eight year old son to grow up and be the man of the house at such a young age.

That wasn't me, nor would it ever ever be.

When we walked into the apartment, I was so thankful none of the were here to witness what was about to unfold in the moments to come.

My mom looked shocked when she saw dad standing there, and Katie's eyes widened.

She was only a baby when dad left. but she'd seen enough photos to embed his face into her head.

"Dad!" she wailed, running up and jumping into his arms.

He hugged her close and kissed her fore head.

I frowned at that, he didn't deserve to see her, let alone, hug her.

"How's my baby girl?" he asked, brushing the hair out of her face.

"Eh, I'm ok."

"Still getting into trouble?"

"You know it!"

I laughed sarcastically, as both their heads turned to look at me, before I gave them an annoyed look.

Katie bit her lower lip, while my dad sighed.

Setting her down, he looked at me.

"You know I care, Kendall."

I shooked my head.

"If you cared dad, you'd have been around. You'd be at my hockey games cheering me on, helping Katie braid her hair, or making mom's worry of how she was gonna raise two kids alone go away. You'd have at least shown up to one of Big Time Rush's shows. But you didn't, you avoided us for ten year and decide to come back now all of sudden. Why's that? Are you sorry? Or do you just want to be apart of our lives again now that I'm a 'superstar' making enough money for you to get yourself in jail again? Sorry, but the answer is no." I said sternly.

He looked at my mom, who shrugged, before he looked back at me.

"Kendall, if this has anything to do with your birthday party-"

When I was eight, police officers showed up and took my dad away.

Kids were forced to leave with their parents, and each parent gave me a disapproving look like I had done the crime.

It was the worst birthday ever.

"Dad, this has nothing to with the party! It has to do with you being the worse father, the worse husband, ever and not caring enough to come back. Mom took what money she had, bailed you out, and you left! How was that a good idea of thanking her? Your family?" I screamed.

My dad looked at his feet embarrassed, and Katie was about in tears.

She'd never seen this furious side of me before and she knew this moment wasn't going to end with group hugs and saying; "I love you".

It was gonna end negatively.

"Kendall, I want to be a family again!"

I gritted my teeth, this guy just did not get it, he had that chance ten years ago.

"I have a family now. Mom, Katie, the other rushers, Gustavo and Kelly. They are my family, they;ve always been there and I'd never let them down, like you did me."

It was silent as dad stared, waiting for me to change my mind, but that wasn't about to happen.

"Fine Kendall, you win. But you should know that girl you about had your lips on, she's lucky to have you. You're a good man. Also ask Gustavo about a band called: 'TOOL'. I think you'll recognize the lead singer."

With that, he patted my shoulder, gave Katie a hug and left for the second time.

I felt a weight being lifted off my chest, other then the confusion of the band called "TOOL", everything felt right again.

Unlike my selfish father, I'd never leave my family.

Ever.


	15. Logan 15

I honestly did not think I deserved to to be going on this date with Rebecca, not with what I did to Camille and all that she's done for me.

If I canceled, I'd have to deal with Rebecca feeling bad or asking me questions.

She was that kind of girl.

I showed up at Gustavo's mansion at exactly six o' clock like she wanted me to, and knocked on the door.

I still felt bad about Camille as I looked at the rose I brought for Rebecca.

Camille loved roses.

I hid the flower behind my back, as the door opened and Rebecca looked out.

My eyes widened when I saw her, I've never seen anyone so beautiful.

Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail, she had no make up on and the setting sun reflected in her crystal blue eyes just giving her a natural glow.

I had died, gone to heaven, and she was my angel.

"Logan, you're on time!" she wailed, smiling.

"Come in, I have snacks made and everything."

She grabbed my hand, and pulled me in.

I blushed at her fingers brushing against mine, and that's when she noticed my other hand behind my back.

"What are you hiding?" she asked, cocking her head like Lightning, the T.V. dog that lived at the Palm Woods with us, would do.

She was so cute!

Then I realized, she was waiting for an answer!

"Oh, it's nothing really. Just a gift for you." I explained, holding out the single rose.

Her face lit up like I had just given her a million dollars.

"Oh Logan, it's beautiful! Here, I'll put it with my other roses!"

She walked over to a vase that held a bunch of red, vibrant and full bloomed roses that made my rose look like a joke.

"Who got you the bouquet?" I asked, a little jealous.

Now I knew how Camille felt.

She looked it over and laughed.

"Oh, Gustavo bought it for me as a welcoming gift." she replied, not bothering to tell me that half of that bouqet wasn't from just Gustavo, but Kendall as well.

I felt my jealousy fade away, and suddenly felt stupid for even feeling that way.

God, please forgive me.

She sat on Gustavo's 40,000 dollar couch and patted the empty spot right beside her.

I was hesitant, the last time I sat on that couch James dropped pudding on it, which resulted to other problems.

She gave me a reassuring smile, and grabbed my hand.

"Come on Logan, the couch doesn't bite." she teased, pulling me onto the couch next to her.

I had to admit, it was the softest couch in history.

I looked at all the snacks she made, mini sandwich's, deviled eggs, cookies, and a bowl of punch, it was like a mini meal.

"Try one," she insisted, handing me a sandwich with turkey, cheese and miracle whip on it.(I really shouldn't write when I'm hungry.. LOL! :).)

I did like she wanted, and tried it.

"Oh gosh, this has to be the best sandwich ever!" I exclaimed, my mouth full.

She laughed, shaking her head.

"You should try my gourmet meals, everybody say's I should be on a chef cook off show."

"I believe that."

"Are you implying something?"

"I'm implying you're talented."

She turned away, and smiled to herself.

I could even tell she was blushing, because her ears were flushed red.

After eating all the snacks, finishing the punch and cleaning off the table, we started studying.

Although we had nothing to study for, considering I was no longer in high school and she graduated from college last year.

After an hour of reading my math text book, I heard Rebecca sigh and set her book before looking at me.

"Alright, what is wrong?"

I looked up, pretending to be confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've been reading the same math page for the past hour. Your mind is obviously somewhere else."

This girl was like a mind reader, or something.

I set my text book down, and turned to face her.

I hadn't talked to anyone about this, nor had I planned on doing it, but there was no backing out now.

"I sort of accused my friend of doing something they didn't do, and now they are mad at me and wont speak to me. I'm not sure what I should do."

She sat back and pursed her lips.

"Well, how much do you care about them?"

"A lot."

She nodded knowingly.

"They'll be back, I just think you need to apologize to them for your mistake."

I nodded, but I seriously doubt it'd be that easy, Camille was pretty mad at me.

Rebecca must have noticed my face, for she reached over and placed her hand on mine.

"It will get better, I promise."

"Does that come with a reassuring hug?"

She rolled her eyes, scooted away from me and playfully punched my arm.

"You're silly, Logan."

I scooted close to her, and watched as she stared at her feet.

My gosh, she really was beautiful, I wish I could just straight out tell her that.

That would be embarrassing, though.

Not quite as embarrassing as what I was about to do in the next few seconds.

She looked up to say something and that's when I leaned in quickly to press my lips firmly on hers.

The song was right, she had red velvet lips sweet(and soft) like Betty Crocker.

My head was spinning by the time I pulled away, for it was the best two seconds in my entire life.

She was staring at me with a shocked face and I had just realized what I had done.

She had to think I was crazy, that I did this with every girl on every study date.

"Um, I have to go." I told her, grabbing my text book and leaving.

She didn't even bother to say goodbye, she was still sitting on the couch in shock.

When I was in the car, I hit my head on the steering wheel.

NEVER had I done anything so STUPID!

She had to think I was insane, I wouldn't be shocked if she never talked to me again.

I started the car, and headed for home.

If there was a world record for humiliation, I had one.

'Cause that was the most humiliating thing that ever happened to me.


End file.
